


El Ciclo de la Vida

by RoTLunatik



Category: Marcianos vs Mexicanos
Genre: Age Difference, Domestic Violence, El Director es Wade, El General es James, El Nerd es Chad, Incest, M/M, Steve y Gary
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoTLunatik/pseuds/RoTLunatik
Summary: Nacer, Crecer, reproducirse y morir.¿Es así de fácil?No.





	1. Foto

-¿General?...-

-uh...?-

-¿Quien es el bebé con el que aparece en esta foto?-

El hombre mayor se levantó de entre las mantas y se colocó en posición sentada en la cama, para ver qué su compañero de cama había revisado los cajones de su mesita de noche.

-¿Porque revisas mis cosas?- dijo en tono molesto.

-Yo... Emmm... Lo siento, sólo buscaba toallitas húmedas y supuse...-

-Y nada... No revises mis cosas...-

-¿Ocultas algo de mi?...-

-¿Que?...-

-¿Ocultas algo de mi?... Porque otra razón te molestarías porque revisará tus cosas, si no es por que escondes algo...-

-¡Se llama privacidad, niño!... Respeto por la privacidad...-

Ahí estaba otra vez... La palabra "niño"... El joven sabía que cada vez que la usaba era para regañarle tal cual niño.

-Sabia que era una mala idea quedarme aquí está noche...- Y así el chico comenzó a recoger su ropa del suelo, para su desgracia no encontró su ropa interior, pero en el enojo del momento decidió prescindir de ella y ponerse el resto de la ropa.


	2. Hijo

-Era mi hijo...-

-uh?...-

El Nerd volteo sobre su hombro, estaba trabajando en su computador del trabajo, ambos no habían dicho ni una palabra desde el incidente del día anterior, hasta que su General hablo de la nada.

-El bebé de la foto... Era mi hijo... Más bien, "Es" mi hijo.- dijo lo más tranquilamente que pudo, sin hacer contacto visual. 

-¿Tienes... Un hijo?- El chico se sentía algo traicionado, había conocido a este hombre hace años, y actualmente tenia 8 meses durmiendo con el, y jamás le contó que tenía un hijo!?

-Uno o dos meses después de que fue tomada esa foto... No lo volví a ver... No es como si tuviera contacto con el, ahora sólo es un recuerdo, ¿bien?-

El chico asintió, sin estar seguro si debía insistir en el tema o no. 

-Entonces... Estas... O estuviste...- trago duro. -...¿Casado?- Temía la respuesta, ¿Y que tal si hubiera estado durmiendo con un hombre casado todo este tiempo?. Su corazón palpitaba sólo de la anticipación de la respuesta.

-No...- Negó con la cabeza. -Nunca nos casamos... Pensábamos hacerlo después de que nació el bebe, pero tuvimos diferencias...- Suspiro, y después continuó. -Luego... Me enliste en el ejército... Cuando regrese, ya había cortado cualquier contacto conmigo.-

El chico estaba satisfecho, sabía que la emoción en la palabras del hombre era algo que no podía fingir, se levantó de su asiento y abrazo al mayor.

-Gracias... Se que no tenías que contármelo...-

-Pero quize...- Respondió el abrazo y en automático, ambos sabían que todo estaba bien de nuevo entre ellos.


	3. Marco

Después de unos días de calma en su relación, el General le había dejado ver la foto de su hijo nuevamente.

Según el más joven, la foto era demasiado bella como para tenerla olvidada en un cajón. Por lo que en la primera escapada que tubo, fue a una tienda de artículos varios y compro el marco para fotos más lindo que encontró.

-¿Te gusta?-

El hombre mayor había salido de la ducha cuando vio lo que había echo su pareja mientras tanto.

-¿Que has echo?-

-¿No te gusta?...-

-No... No es eso, es sólo que... ¿Sabes que no conozco a ese niño verdad?... No tengo ningún vínculo emocional... Ni siquiera se que a sido de el...-

-No digas eso... Ante todo es tu hijo... Además, si fuera así, no hubieras guardado su foto todos estos años...-

El hombre tomó el marco en sus manos y asintió levemente luego de un momento. -Supongo que es verdad... Además... tienes razón... la foto es demasiado bella para tenerla abandonada en un cajón...-

El chico sonrió tiernamente, y se acercó a abrazar a su pareja sin importarle lo mojado que estaba después de su ducha.


	4. Muerte

El General no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había asustado tanto.

-¿Que pasó?- dijo con la respiración agitada por correr tan rápido a donde estaba su pareja.

Había escuchado su grito desde el piso de arriba, y corrió en su auxilio.

Cuando entro a la sala de su casa, vio al chico de rodillas en el piso con el rostro repleto de lágrimas.

-¡Responde! ¿Que ocurrió?- se inclinó y tomó al chico de los hombros y ahi fue cuando noto el celular en su mano y que estaba a media llamada.

-Mi... Mi madre...- dijo con su voz temblorosa. -¡Mi mamá acaba de morir!-

Otro grito desgarrador salio de su boca dejándose caer en el pecho de su pareja para llorar desconsoladamente.

¿Que podría decir en un momento como este?

¿Que podría hacer para hacerle sentir mejor?

¿Era posible sentirse mejor, después de una noticia así?

El hombre mayor pensó que lo único que podría hacer por el momento, era abrazarle... Abrazarle tan fuerte como para que pudiera sostener los pedazos rotos.

Y evitar así, que se desmoronara...


	5. Funeral

Dolor.

Era todo lo que el chico podía sentir en esos momentos.

Decir que amaba a su mamá, era poco. Su madre lo había sido todo para el, su apoyo, su heroína, su amiga, su modelo a seguir, su todo. 

Cuando había tenido que dejar la casa para ir a la Universidad, y casi acto seguido ser contratado por la NASA, había sido una mezcla de emociones para el. Si bien estaba cumpliendo sus sueños, también había estado separándose de su madre cada vez mas.

-Sabes... Jamás le conté sobre ti...- dijo en un susurro.

El General conducía el auto, cuando escucho al chico que estaba en el asiento del pasajero. 

-Le dije que estaba feliz en una relación... Ella me conocía... Sin decírselo seguro notaba mi cambio de humor cuando me llamaba...- respiro hondo luchando contra las lágrimas que salían. -Debí decirle... Si tan solo hubiera sabido que...-

-Nadie puede saber cuando pasarán estas cosas...-

El chico se quedó a media palabra... Y sólo volvió a bajar la mirada, mientras llegaban al lugar del funeral.

Había sido un viaje largo, la ciudad donde su madre vivía estaba almenos a 3 horas, sin contar todo el tiempo que perdieron en casa poniendo todos los asuntos en orden antes de partir.

La ceremonia era modesta.

Según sabía, el chico no tenía mucha familia. Entre tíos, primos y algunos amigos de su madre, había alrededor de 20 personas en el lugar, contándolos a ellos. 

No tubo tiempo de sentirse incómodo al desconocer a esa gente, ya que apenas unos momentos después de entrar sintió como el más joven apretaba su mano.

Estaba tenso, al borde del colapso. Y no era de menos, ya que se encontraban entrando a la iglesia, y justo en el centro, se encontraba el ataúd abierto de su madre.

El chico apretó los ojos cerrados.

-No... No... No puedo...-

-Shh... Tranquilo... Estoy aquí contigo... ¿Bien?-

El chico no respondió, pero aún así se dejó llevar de la mano por su pareja, hasta el centro del lugar. Un par de familiares y amigos dieron sus condolencias, para después solo quitarse del camino y dejarle ver a su madre.

Tenía una mano en la espalda del joven cuando esté porfin decidió abrir los ojos.

Y ahí estaba, su madre. Cabellos largos y castaños, piel aún más blanca que de costumbre debido a la falta de la circulación de su sangre. Sus ojos cerrados y una expresión tan serena que parecía un ángel dormido.

Un llanto ahogado inundó la habitación, y todo aquel que escucho el llorar del joven, sintió un nudo en el estomago.

Su llanto fue tan fuerte al ver a su madre, que nadie escucho el comentario de sorpresa que el General dio al ver a la mujer...

-M-Michelle...-


	6. Shock

El resto de la ceremonia había transcurrido así.

El chico había recibido las condolencias de todos los invitados, pero nada lo hacia sentir mejor, lo único que podría hacerle sobrellevarlo, era su pareja, donde quiera que estuviera.

El hombre mayor se mantuvo lejos del tumulto el resto del tiempo, alternándose entre una esquina de la habitación, y los baños del lugar.

Su respiración estaba algo agitada, sus piernas y brazos temblaban, sus manos sudaban y las frotaba entre sí continuamente, su traje formal de General, le hacía sentir sofocado.

Nada estaba bien.

El General era un hombre de pruebas, apesar de lo utiles que son las corazonadas, uno no puede dejarse engañar por estas.

Basto con alejarse un poco y leer las condolencias en el letrero de la entrada.

"Hoy descansa en paz.   
Madre, hermana, tía y esposa. Michelle Devon."

El General suspiro un momento. Ese no era su apellido. Pero era demasiada coincidencia que fuera el mismo nombre.

Esa misma noche fue el entierro, no como tradicionalmente es en la mañana o al atardecer.

Esto se debía a que ambos debían regresar a la carretera por la mañana.

El viaje de regreso fue silencioso, el joven descansaba su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, sus ojos estaban rojos eh inchados, tanto por la falta de sueño, como por el llanto incontrolable.

Pero aún así se negaba a dormir.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- El hombre mayor no podía más, necesitaba sacarse esta duda de la cabeza.

-... Claro... ¿Que sucede?...- el chico estaba más tranquilo, pero no menos melancólico en su voz.

-...Tienes... ¿Padre?-

El chico no pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta, talvez le pareció natural al no ver a su padre en el funeral, talvez, sólo curiosidad.

Este nego con la cabeza. -Falleció cuando tenía 15 años...-

El General parecía tranquilo, pero sus manos apretaban más el volante. Estaba bien, las fechas no cuadraban.

-Le gustaban las motos... Tubo un accidente antes de recogerme de la escuela.- dijo triste mirando al suelo del auto.

Por un momento el hombre mayor se sintió culpable de hacerle recordar tal cosa solo por una tonta sospecha suya, que ni siquiera resultó ser cierta, hasta que...

-El me quiso como un hijo...-

-¿Como un hijo?... No lo er-

-Era mi padrastro...-

Cada vez era más difícil mantenerse en el camino de la carretera, sentía que sus manos sudaban más contra el volante, que apesar de apretar tanto, no podía mantener su agarre.

-Se caso con mi mamá cuando era muy pequeño, se hizo cargo de mi y me crío como suyo... Jamás se lo pude agradecer... Hiso lo que mi verdadero padre jamás hiso...- Un leve sollozo se volvió a escuchar en el auto, el chico volvió a lagrimear un poco solo de pensar que ahora sus padres volvían a estar juntos.

Estaba por comentar algo más al respecto cuando el ruido de las llantas derraparse y el movimiento del carro le hiso sostenerse de su asiento.

Las luces de un tráiler estaban frente a ellos, hacía sonar la bocina continuamente, el General salió de su estupor derrapando el vehículo y saliendo del camino del tráiler que venía de frente.


	7. Realizacion

Una lámpara de noche fue arrojada por su estudio, quebrándose en mil pedazos, tras ella fueron arrojados papeles y bolígrafos, en resumen todo lo que estaba en su escritorio fue arrojado por la habitación con furia.

Cuando no tenía nada más que arrojar el hombre finalmente se sentó en su silla pasando sus manos por su cabello rubio.

No le importaba si su chico había escuchado toda su escena. Tenía que gritar, tenía que arrojar cosas, tenía que desahogarse.

No podía creer que esto le estaba pasando a el.

A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de los últimos meses. 

Recordó como empezó todo, después de trabajar años con el muchacho, y pasar todo ese tiempo fingiendo que no sabía de su absurda adoracion por el, aunque un día finalmente lo correspondió.

Todavía recordaba como lo había visto salir caminando de las instalaciones, estaba lloviendo y era casi imposible conseguir un taxi. El hombre se detuvo a su lado en su coche y abrió la puerta del pasajero para que entrara.

El joven le dio la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto, estaba encantado con su caballerosidad.

Esa noche, en ese auto, compartieron su primer beso.

El General dejo salir un gruñido de desesperación de recordarlo, mientras pasaba las manos por su cara. Ahora que lo ponía en otra perspectiva, le daba asco.

Lo había hecho. Lo había hecho con el. ¿Cuantas veces? ¡NI SIQUIERA PODIA RECORDARLO! Ni siquiera podía recordar cuantas veces habían dormido juntos.

Como pudo ser tan idiota. Las fechas, todo encajaba tan perfectamente. Su pareja tenía 25 años. Esa foto fue tomada cuando tenía 24, antes de entrar al ejercito. 

En todo caso sólo bastaba con ver al chico a la cara. ¡Era la viva imagen de su madre!. Su piel tan pálida, cabello castaño, el contorno de su cara, esa pequeña nariz respingada. Su cuerpo delgado y caderas angostas.

El General sólo tubo dos verdaderos amores durante toda su vida.

Y eran básicamente la misma persona.

Dios, como sobrellevaría esto, y peor aún, ¿Como se lo diría a su pareja?... a su hijo?


	8. Normalidad

Cuando el joven despertó, noto que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío e intacto.

Su General no había dormido con el en toda la noche.

Salió de la cama en sólo sus boxers, era muy temprano para empezar a vestirse, así que sólo se puso una de las camisas de botones de su pareja, la llevaba desabrochada y le quedaba tan grande que parecía una bata con mangas muy largas para el.

Sin querer se vio en el espejo de la recámara, y estaba echo un lío, su cabello estaba despeinado, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, y sin duda se veía más pálido de lo normal.

Caminó descalzo, sintiendo la alfombra bajo sus pies. Bajo las escaleras buscando al hombre mayor, hasta que lo vio en el sofá de la sala, estaba dormido, aún llevaba los pantalones y la camisa del día anterior, pero su saco, corbata y gorra estaban tirados al azar por el piso.

Y no solo eso, el piso también estaba repleto de colillas de cigarro y una botella de vodka. Se sorprendió genuinamente que la alfombra no se hubiera incendiado.

-General... ¿General?- susurro mientras movía levemente sus hombros.

El hombre frunsio el seño, era obvio que tenía resaca, lo primero que hiso fue sostenerse la cabeza. Movía la boca como si sintiera un sabor extraño, probablemente tenía la boca seca y con sabor a licor y cigarro.

-¿Porque dormiste aquí?- dijo viendo las ojeras que tenía bajo los ojos. -¿Almenos dormiste?-

El hombre abrio los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación, por un segundo no recordó nada, no tenía idea de que hacía recostado en el sofá, o porque había decidido tomar tanto.

No fue hasta que vio ese bello rostro desaliñado por la mañana, que recordó todo.

-¿Estas.... Molesto?...- dijo algo intranquilo, Digo ¿Porque otra razón se habría ido a dormir al sofá? 

Nego con la cabeza. -No...- se levantó lentamente, poniéndose en posición sentada. -... Es sólo que... Fue un largo día...-

-Lo siento...-

-No... No lo sientas, no fue tu culpa...-

Por primera vez desde que está travesía empezó, el chico sonrió genuinamente. Se inclinó adelante para dar un pequeño beso a su pareja, pero este sólo volteo su cara a otro lado.

El rostro del chico palideció. Por más avergonzado que el general había estado en el pasado jamás le había rechazado un beso de tal forma.

El hombre mayor, noto el dolor en el rostro del joven y rápidamente trato de explicarse.

-Mi boca... Sabe a vodka y cigarros... No querrás...- dijo tratando lo más posible de que sonara divertido.

El chico volvió a sonreír, creyendo lo que le había dicho y dando un pequeño besito en su frente en vez.

-En ese caso... Ve a tomar una ducha y a lavar tu boca... Yo me encargaré del desayuno... Me hace falta distraerme un poco.- dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo, a pesar de que aún sonaba vacío.

El General no sabía cómo responder a eso, se sentía horrible consigo mismo tratando así al chico, cuando el pobre ya tenía suficiente con lo que había pasado con su madre.

¿Pero que se supone que hiciera?

¿Seguir su vida normal y como si nada, después de descubrir que su pareja era también su hijo?


	9. Consejos

Los días pasaban convirtiéndose en semanas y apesar de que el chico lograba aceptar la ausencia de su madre, aún estaba bastante decaído, pero por otra razón.

Su General... Ya no le tocaba.

Si bien antes no era el hombre más promiscuo del mundo. Pues siempre se negó a dar muestras de afecto en el trabajo. Almenos contaba con que le correspondería sus jugueteos de la mañana y en la noche. Las escusas eran muchas. 

No estoy de ánimos, me duele la cabeza, tenemos que trabajar.

Aveces ni se molestaba en dar una excusa y sólo llegaba a encerrarse a su estudio.

Su General no lo sabía, pero el chico lloraba todas las noches en las que dormía sólo en esa cama inmensa.

-¿Otra vez estás llorando?- dijo una voz en sus audífonos de diadema.

Sus amigos Steve y Gary, le habían convencido de unirse a una partida online de un juego de disparos. El chico de mala gana prendió su laptop recostándose en la cama.

-Lo siento Gary.... Te dije que no estaba de ánimos...- dijo el chico, colocando a su jugador en una esquina apartada lejos del combate.

-¿Que te hiso esta vez?- dijo Steve quien trataba de cubrirle los disparos a su compañero.

-Nada... Es sólo... Que son las 12... A esta hora ya debería estar en la cama conmigo, y...- el chico miro a su lado vacío de la cama y suspiro. -Creo que dormirá en el sofá otra vez.-

Otros jugadores de otros países escuchaban la conversación, haciendo comentarios a broma como "Pasa el pack de la elfa" "Te esta engañando" o "Enserio hay gente con pareja en estas partidas?"

El Nerd fruncio el ceño tomándose la molestia de mandar una foto adjunta al chat que usaban los jugadores de la partida. Y podía escuchar el sonido de "Visto" al momento que todos lo habrían de a uno.

Era una foto bonita de el y el General que tomó Steve. El chico llevaba su ropa de cientifico mientras en General estaba ahí con su cara de pocos amigos y su uniforme de General impecable. Pero lo importante es que habían logrado tomar la foto dejando que el Nerd le tomara la mano.

Entonces los comentarios no tardaron el llegar.

"DAMNNN! Que miedo!"   
"Ese tipo tiene cara de no tener corazón"   
"¿Como domaste a esa bestia?"  
"Me estás diciendo que ese chapado a la antigua es gay?"  
"No te parte a la mitad?"  
"Si te maltrata dejalo, consigue algo mejor!"

De ese último recibió muchos comentarios, de alguna forma todos pensaban que estaba siendo golpeado por el.  
Estaba por cerrar la partida para no escuchar más, hasta que escucho a la única mujer la de partida comentar.

"Tristemente, solo hay dos razones... O te esta engañando, o se perdió el fuego de la relación..."

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los jugadores esperando a que continuará.

"Mi consejo... Y viendo que ya dijiste que por más que lo provocas no funciona es, que seas más drástico... No hay nada que empute más a un hombre que los celos... Sal, diviertete, habla y riete con otros compañeros de tratabajo!"

"¿Me estás diciendo que lo ponga celoso?" Dijo casi ofendido.

"Ey ey ey... No estoy diciendo que seas promiscuo... Sólo dejale en claro que te diviertes sin el de igual forma!"

Si hubo comentarios después de eso, el Nerd no se dio cuenta ya que se quedó pensando muy seriamente lo que la chica le había dicho. Porque... ¿Quien podría dar mejores consejos que los extraños en una partida Online?...


	10. Celos

El General salio del lugar dando pisotones fuertes y poniendo una cara de miedo a cualquiera que pasará a su lado.

Los soldados y científicos de la base se quitaban de su camino con miedo a salir heridos. (O despedidos aún peor(?))

"¿¡PERO EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO ESE NERD!?" Pensó para sus adentros el General cuando entro a su oficina y azoto la puerta cerrada.

Por más que intentaba encontrarle una explicación, no podía. Todo el día su pareja había estado actuando así.

Primero lo vio conversando con algunos jóvenes de su sector, científicos de nuevo ingreso en sus veintitantos, a los cuales nunca les hablaba, y ahora de la nada, bromeaba y reía con ellos!

Después, durante la hora del almuerzo se excusó, para ir al comedor, por lo regular ambos comían juntos encerrados en su oficina y sin nadie juzgándolos. Decidió seguirlo, sólo para verlo sentado en el comedor con unos de los muchachos con los que platicó antes ese día!.

Y la cosa no termino ahí.

Justo cuando le buscaba ese mismo día, lo terminó deteniendo por el pasillo, estaba por exponerle sus preocupaciones cuando el mismo compañero de antes pasó por un lado confirmando la salida al cine del viernes!.

El General no pudo aguantar más. Con un gruñido salió de ahí, porque sabía que si se quedaba un segundo más, seria capaz de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría. 

Suspiro profundo tratando de mantener la compostura, pensando que esa noche debía hablar seriamente con él menor.


	11. Conflicto

-¡Bien... Talvez me vaya con el esta noche!-

El golpe fue seco y directo a la mejilla del joven. El sonido retumbó en la habitación silenciosa. 

¿Como había llegado a esto?

Después de un silencio incomodo en el viaje en auto del trabajo a la casa que actualmente compartían. El General había insistido en hablar seriamente con él menor respecto a sus acciones del día.

Talvez había sido demasiado celoso, talvez el chico había sido demasiado terco. 

Sea lo que sea que allá sido, las voces de ambos empezaron a levantarse y convertirse en gritos. Ambos apoyaban tener la razón, hasta que el joven, harto de las insinuaciones acerca de su promiscuidad, respondió con dicha frase sólo para herirle, incluso si no era verdad.

El chico sujeto su mejilla, el golpe casi le había echo caer si no fuera porque el sofá le ayudó a sostenerse. Su mejilla ardía, y su cabeza retumbaba. Sus ojos picaban como si quisiera empezar a llorar.

El General estaba mudo, no podía creer lo que había pasado.

¿Que había hecho?

-M-Me... Me pegaste...- dijo el chico mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

El mayor no sabía que responder a esto, era verdad, le había pegado, ¿Que se hacía en una situación como ésta? ¿Como se arreglaba un error así? ¿Se podia arreglar algo así?

Dio un paso adelante tratando de sostener al muchacho, ya sea por su bienestar o para consolarle. Pero el joven dio un paso atrás huyendo de su tacto. 

Estaba asustado...

Antes de poder hacer algo al respecto, el joven sólo corrió y subió las escaleras, para después solo escuchar el sonido de la puerta de la habitación cerrarse de un portazo.

Esa noche, el General dormiría en el sofá otra vez... Pero esta vez, no por eleccion propia.


	12. Verdad

No mentiría, a la mañana siguiente, el mayor esperaba las maletas hechas en la puerta de su casa. No le hubiera sorprendido nada que el joven decidiera irse ese mismo día.

Le había golpeado. Y eso no tenía perdón.

Pero para su sorpresa no fue así, la casa estaba muy silenciosa si. Pero toda la mañana había escuchado pequeños ruidos desde la habitación. El sonido de pasos, el sonido de la regadera, y del aire acondicionado entendiéndose. El estaba ahí, su amado aun estaba con el.

Tocó la puerta una vez.

Nadie contestó.

Tocó de nuevo.

Solo silencio.

Antes de que pudiera tocar nuevamente escucho como movían la perilla de la puerta y está se abría.

-Yo...- estaba por formular una disculpa, sólo quería disculparse con toda su alma, pero cuando vio el rostro del otro, se quedó mudo, helado, prácticamente horrorizado.

Su rostro era... era... su mejilla estaba completamente roja, su ojo estaba inchado y algo cerrado, con un leve tono morado alrededor.

El General no recordaba haberle golpeado con tal fuerza. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía las diferencias anatómicas entre ambos.

El había sido un soldado casi toda su vida, siempre había tenido entrenamiento militar, y apesar de su avanzada edad sabía que aún podía dar una buena pelea a cualquiera. El chico por su parte era un destacado científico de la NASA, prácticamente sólo piel y huesos, su piel era tan blanca y delicada que había visto marcas en ella de algo tan simple como una prenda muy apretada o el piquete de un mosquito.

En ese momento, por más que trataba de articular palabra, no podía. Pero no necesito hacerlo, pues el joven se le adelantó.

-Yo... Lo siento...-

-Tu... ¿Que?-

-Lo siento...- dijo el muchacho agachando la cabeza. -No debí provocarte así... Es sólo que...- se mordió un poco el labio inferior tratando de allar las palabras correctas. -Creí que sólo así... Podría traerte de vuelta...-

-¿Traerme de vuelta?... Yo no me e ido a ningún lado... Seguimos juntos...- dijo el mayor sorprendido por su declaración.

-Talvez sigamos viviendo juntos... Pero tu... Ya no estás conmigo como antes-

-Eso no es verdad...-

-No mientas por favor... Si no supiera que hay algo mal... Jamás habría echo lo que hise...- el chico trato de relajarse, no quería volver a pelear, no quería volver a alzar la voz y que pasará lo mismo que la última vez. -Solo... Sólo quiero que me digas la verdad... ¿Porque estas tan frío conmigo?-

El General desvió la mirada, no podía mentirle. El lo sabía, el sabía que algo andaba mal. El chico era demasiado inteligente como para seguir diciendole las mismas mentiras siempre, y pensar que siempre caería en ellas.

Se acercó al chico, y puso su mano contra su mejilla enrojecida acariciándole. El más joven se mantuvo quieto como esperando nervioso su siguiente movimiento, esto hiso que el hombre sintiera culpa de sus acciones.

-Bebe... Tienes razón... Yo...- respiro profundo pensando cada palabra antes de decirla. -Yo no quiero que pienses que me e alejado de ti, por tu culpa, o por que ya no te amé... Es sólo que...-

No sabía cómo decir esto sin sonar como una broma de mal gusto, así que volteo a la mesita de noche, tomó la foto enmarcada de el y su hijo, la miro un segundo, para después entregarla al chico quien sólo le veía curioso.

-Es sólo que... Al parecer... Ese bebé...- señaló el bebé de la foto y tomó algo más de aire mientras caminaba poniéndose junto a chico viendo la foto con el. - Ese bebé... Eres tu...-

\----------

"Ese bebé eres tú... Ese bebé es mi hijo... Tu eres mi hijo..."

\----------

Estas palabras resonaron en las mentes de ambos, durante un silencio incomodo en la habitación. El General podía ver por el rabillo de ojo, la expresión del chico, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y su boca se encontraba entreabierta sin saber que decir, sus manos temblaban un poco mientras sostenían el marco de la foto.

El tiempo no existía en ese momento, ni nadie ni nada aparte de ellos dos.

El General le daría todo el tiempo necesario al chico para asimilarlo, el mismo habia tomado mucho para sobrellevarlo, no quería imaginar lo que sería para el pobre chico que ya de por si tenía muchas cosas en la mente.

Puso su mano sobre el hombro del menor, para algún tipo de apoyó emocional, cuando vio que esté bajaba la mirada y posaba el marco contra su pecho, de alguna forma abrazándolo.

El chico suspiro preparándose para decir sus primeras palabras después de un silencio tan agobiante.

-Yo... Lo sé...-

 


	13. Respuestas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensaba continuar este fic sin decir nombres, pero terminé encariñándome tanto con los nombres de James y Chad que decidí adoptarlos finalmente, gracias Dangerart

La sangre se le había ido a los pies, trato de analizar esas dos simples palabras, pero su cerebro no daba las revoluciones necesarias. Por un segundo pensó que era una broma, una broma de muy mal gusto dicha en un momento bastante inadecuado.

-¿Tu, que?...-

-Yo... Ya lo sabía...- repitió. En ningún momento le correspondió la mirada, simplemente estaba ahí viendo al piso abrazando el marco de la foto.

-¿Es una broma?...- Le tomó el hombro y le obligó a verle directamente. -¿Es una broma, verdad?...- dijo tratando de convencerse a si mismo.

Para su horror el chico no estaba riendo. Sólo nego con la cabeza.

-No... No es una broma... Yo, siempre lo supe.- le miro a los ojos esta vez y el General supo con solo verle que le decía la verdad. -James... Lo siento...-

El mayor se alejó un par de pasos sin saber que pensar, ¿Acaso era el único que veía la locura de esto?.

-Siempre... Siempre tube esta corazonada... Pero...- suspiro. -Pero no fue hasta que encontré esta foto... Que pude verificarlo...-

El General puso una mano en su cabeza tratando de sobrellevar esto, tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía por dónde empezar, las palabras tardaron en salir de su boca pero finalmente lo logró.

-Desde cuando...-dijo el mayor, y el chico volteo cuando porfin le escuchó hablar, temiendo una represalia. -¿Desde cuando lo sospechabas?...-

-Yo... Bueno...- trago duro temiendo darle la respuesta. -No me odies por esto James... sólo trataba...-

-¿DIJE QUE DESDE CUANDO?- El hombre also la voz esperando su respuesta, estaba harto, no quería mas rodeos.

El chico prácticamente tembló cuando subió el tono de voz, aún con las marcas frescas de su golpe anterior, estaba aterrado.

-¡SIEMPRE!... ¡Siempre James siempre!...- repitió varias veces, ahí estaba su respuesta. -¡Desde que te conocí!- grito sacandoselo porfin del pecho, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar.

-Desde que te conocí me lo imaginé, eras todo lo que mamá me había descrito... Un hombre rubio, serio, del ejercito, incluso tu edad... Bien podía ser una coincidencia, pero... Pero...- 

Miró la foto entre sus manos y la señaló. -Esta misma foto... Mamá la tenía desde otro ángulo... Era lo único que me mostró de ti durante mi infancia, y cuando te vi por primera vez en el área 51, lo primero que pensé fue... Fue, ese hombre luce como una versión actual de lo que mi padre sería.-

-Chad...- negaba levemente con la cabeza. -Si sospechabas eso, bien pudiste hablarme al respecto que...-

-¿Hablarte cuando?... James... Tu eres un rango mucho mayor... Cuando recién entré aquí, ni siquiera cruzábamos palabra, ni siquiera me hacías en el mundo... Yo comenzaba a admirarte, a tomarte cariño, por el simple echo de que sabía que jamás me corresponderías... Pero entonces...- volvió a mirar al suelo mientras mordía su labio inferior. -Entonces pasó el día lluvioso.... El dia en que me invitaste a subir a tu auto...-

El mayor abrio los ojos amplios, mudo de recordar ese día. El día de su primer beso.

-Tu lo sabías... En ese entonces... Cuando subiste a ese auto...- dijo el mayor ante la realización.

El chico volvió a asentir. -Repito... No tenía forma de confirmarlo en ese tiempo, pero ya las coincidencias eran muchas...- pasó su mano por su cara limpiándose las lágrimas. 

-Cuando subí a ese auto... Cuando subí a ese auto, ya te amaba... Antes de ese día, pensaba que tu ni siquiera sabías mi nombre... Y de la nada te ofreciste a llevarme en tu auto- sonrió feliz ante el recuerdo, pero aún triste ante el presente. -Como podía decirte mis sospechas cuando estaba tan embelesado mendigando tu atención...-

El mayor pasó sus manos por su cara nuevamente, respirando lo más lentamente posible que pudo.

-Chad... Acabas de complicar toda nuestra existencia...- dijo tratando de no alzar la voz y sonar paciente.

-Se lo que hise, no me hables como si fuera un niño, solo trate de...-

-¡ENTONCES NO ACTUES COMO UNO!...- Interrumpió el mayor.

El menor tembló ante su repentino alsar de voz, apretando sus ojos cerrados, esperando por más castigo... Castigo que nunca llego.

Sólo había silencio.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el hombre ya estaba algo más lejos de él, caminando por la habitación de ambos, respirando profundo, contemplando el techo, buscando un trago, haciendo de todo menos dirijirle la mirada.

El chico temblaba, no sabía qué hacer. Temia abrir la boca y ser callado, o irse y ser detenido.

Así que sólo se quedó en silencio, se sentó al pie de la cama muy lentamente, esperando a que el mayor le dijera algo.

Ese algo nunca llego.

En algún momento el General se sentó en su lado de la cama y bebió directo de una botella de vodka. Chad jamás lo había visto beber así... Y deseaba no haberlo visto ahora.


	14. Forzarlo

"El amor no puede forzarse. No sabes cuándo llegará, ni a quien será dirigido ese amor."

El chico cerró el libro que leía, mientras volteaba a la puerta de la habitación, esperando a que su "pareja" entrara. Ya habian pasado casi dos horas desde que había empezado a tomar. Hace 10 minutos aproximadamente el hombre salió de la habitación cuando su botella estubo vacia.

El chico no sabía si había ido a buscar más que beber. O si sólo era una excusa para salir de ahí y dormir en el sofa. En este punto no sabía cuál de las dos opciones le dolería más.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos más cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y se puso alerta. El hombre entro en efecto llevaba otra botella de licor en su mano, no podía ver que era esta vez pero sea lo que fuera, no quería que bebiera más.

-Mmm... ¿James?... - con algo de miedo hablo. La primera palabra dicha en esa casa en horas.

El hombre se detuvo de beber, pero no volteo. 

El chico se dio cuenta que su hombre le estaba escuchando, más no le respondería, así que procedió. -No crees... ¿No crees que ya bebiste mucho?...- 

Incluso desde donde estaba sentado el menor pudo ver cómo el otro fruncía el ceño. -¿Y quien eres tu para decirme eso... mi papá?- bebio otro trago. -La última vez que revise yo era el padre...

Ese había sido un golpe bajo, bastante bajo incluso para el General que podía ser bastante cruel cuando se lo proponía. Era evidente que la bebida había echo más mal a su humor.

Así que las cosas van a ser así...

Pensó el menor, recostándose en la cama, y cubriéndose con la manta, sólo quería quedar dormido y despertar cuando su pareja ya estubiera sobria.

Pero no pudo, había tantas cosas en su mente como para poder dormir, sin mencionar que los ruidos de su pareja bebiendo, o sentándose y parándose de la cama le obligaban a mantenerse alerta.

En un momento, alrededor de las 3 de la mañana. Sintió como su General se recostaba porfin, el chico suspiro para sus adentros pensando que porfin se dormiría y tendría al mismo hombre de siempre por la mañana.

Pero James No estaba interesado en dormir.

Se recostó, acomodándose bajo las sábanas, abrazando al joven por detrás.

Chad podía sentir su aliento en su cuello, olía terrible, sin mencionar que podía escuchar sus balbuceos de borracho, muchos de ellos sin sentido e indescifrables otros lascivos y lujuriosos mientras metía sus frías manos bajo su camisa.

Quería llorar, no sabía que hacer, amaba a su General pero no quería ser manoseado por una versión enojada y borracha de el. Pero al sentir algo duro contra su trasero, sabía que ser manoseado solamente, sería la última de sus preocupaciones.

El General comenzaba a frotarse en su contra, cada movimiento era tan brusco, seco y carente de cualquier tipo de ternura. Mordió su hombro a través de su delgada camisa blanca para dormir, mordiendo cada vez más adentro hasta su cuello.

La mano del General que toqueteaba su pecho por debajo de su camisa, empezaba a bajar a su entrepierna, y fue ahí cuando el Nerd hiso su primer ruido, ya que hasta ahora había estado en silencio y quieto como una tabla.

Sollozó. Empezó a llorar mordiéndose el labio inferior para acallar sus lloriqueos. ¡No quería esto, no así!

El General quería continuar pero los lloriqueos de su pareja le hacían enfurecer más.

-Basta...- dijo separando su boca del cuello del muchacho. -¡BASTA!...- Pero no paraba. -¡BASTA DIJE! ¡QUE DEJES DE LLORAR MALDITA SEA!-

Sus gritos sólo tenían el efecto inverso, y el muchacho comenzó a llorar más. Su ojo aún estaba morado de la noche anterior, no quería enojarlo más, pero era difícil no llorar cuando le gritaban así.

James había tenido suficiente, jalo al chico de la camisa y lo recostó en su espalda, para ponerse sobre el y verle a la cara.

-¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?- le grito a centímetros de su cara. -¡Lloras si no te tocó! ¡Lloras si te tocó! ¿QUE MIERDA ES LO QUE QUIERES?-

En este punto Chad tenia sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, y el rostro empapado de lágrimas. ¿Que quería?... ¿QUE QUERIA?.

-Quiero... Quiero que me ames... Pero sin forzarlo...- dijo entre sollozos, tratando de calmarse para que entendiera sus palabras. -No quiero... esto...- dijo hablando sobre la situación en la que se encontraban.

¿Era mucho pedir algo de amor? Amor de verdad, no está extraña sensación que el hombre le daba, como si forzara la normalidad.

James estaba demasiado ebrio para analizar esas palabras, las entendía, más no las sentía. Estaba furioso, quería golpear algo, pero sólo ver el rostro del chico entre lágrimas y con su ojo morado, le hiso detenerse. Dejo salir un gruñido enojado, y empujo al chico a su lado de la cama, mientras el se acostaba en un propio lado, separados entre sí, sin tocarse en esa cama, dándose la espalda.

Tan cerca, pero tan lejos.


	15. Solos

Los siguientes días fueron... Para decirlo menos... Confusos.

Al principio el chico no sabia que pensar, si sentir miedo, preocupación, o de alguna forma, alegría.

El primer día había sido aterrador, su General había despertado de la resaca, bastante tranquilo a decir verdad, pero Chad no daba nada por sentado y se mantenía cauteloso a su alrededor. 

Ambos hicieron sus tareas de la mañana como cualquier otro día, su General tomó un baño, mientras el chico tendía la cama, apenas el mayor salió, Chad entro a tomar un baño, mientras escuchaba como su pareja hacia el café de la mañana.

En ningún momento cruzaron palabra.

Pero Chad temía por si mismo, ¿Era este un tipo de confinamiento acaso?... pensó, ya que ni el, ni el General fueron a trabajar ese día, Y cuando recibió una llamada del trabajo, su pareja le quitó el celular. A eso solo le agregaba que había desconectado el modem, sin teléfono, sin internet, Y ni siquiera se atrevía a acercarse a la puerta, temía que si salía James reaccionaria. 

Así que decidió esperar... Solo esperar...

¿Quien sabe?... Talvez solo se le pase en unos días.

Además, no podía quejarse, el General ya no bebía, el incidente de la otra noche no se volvió a repetir, no estaba violento, eh incluso estaba volviendo a cocinar, si, en efecto, el General amaba cocinar, por desgracia el trabajo por lo regular no le dejaba tiempo para ello.

El segundo y tercer dia fueron básicamente lo mismo, tareas domésticas cotidianas, como cocinar o lavar ropa, y en la noche sentarse en el sofá, viendo la televisión juntos con el brazo de su pareja alrededor de sus hombros.

Al menos con el tiempo las conversaciones se volvían más normales. Pero siempre hacerca de un tema como el clima, anécdotas, cosas científicas, cosas que habían visto en la televisión la noche anterior, jamás hablaban de la situación en la que estaban, no hablaban del confinamiento, o del incesto. Y el nerd jamás tocaba el tema por miedo a desencadenar algo.

Pero fue ese tercer día que algo rompió la rutina. Ya que ninguno había salido en ese tiempo, por lo que en algún momento la despensa se tenía que terminar. 

Fue ahí cuando Chad supo que en efecto... Este era un confinamiento, estaba siendo recluido en su propia casa.

James le dijo que regresaría en una hora, que compraría lo necesario para la despensa, que si necesitaba algo, y antes de irse fue muy claro.

No podía salir...

Chad por si acaso espero 15 minutos después de que James se fue y revisó. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, ¡Había sido encerrado con llave en su propia casa! Su celular, el internet, nada estaba por más que buscaba.

Por primera vez en tres días... El chico abrazo sus piernas y lloró.


	16. Confinamiento

-¿J-James?...-

El mayor bostezo mientras tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su pareja, mientras ambos estaban sentados en el sofá viendo una película.

-¿hum?...-

El chico trago duro. No podía alargarlo mucho más, esa noche se cumplía el quinto día de confinamiento. Ya no le importaba si le costaba otro ojo morado, Chad debía saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Yo... Y-yo... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?...-

El General sentía su tono serio al hablar, sospechaba que quería hablar de lo que pasaba, así que tomó el control de la televisión y le apago.

No dijo más, pero el Nerd supuso que está era su señal para seguir. ¿Pero como? ¿Que debía preguntar exactamente? Como resumir en una sola pregunta, todas las dudas que tenía.

-James... ¿Hice algo malo?...-

El mayor parecía estar listo para cualquier pregunta, menos esa. Volteo a ver a los ojos a su pareja, bastante sorprendido.

-Q-Quiero decir... Esto... ¿Esto es un castigo?...- su voz se quebró, James no hablaba y cada vez estaba más nervioso, no quería empezar otro conflicto.   
-S-Se que es una pregunta tonta... S-se que e hecho muchas cosas mal... Pero... de verdad... De verdad esto es.. ¿Un castigo?-

Finalmente el menor dejo de hablar, esperando una respuesta, y tratando de no tener un ataque de pánico.

-...¿Parece un castigo?...- pregunto el mayor en vos baja y tratando de sonar tranquilo. -...¿Eso es lo que piensas que es?...-

El chico no sabía que responder a esto, pero asintió. -...Yo... Lo siento como tal...-

James suspiro. -...No lo se... Talvez lo era...- dijo volteando a otro lado.

Chad se quedó helado por un momento, deseaba que su pareja fuera claro por una vez en su vida.

-...Solo quería tiempo... Tiempo para que todo regresará a la normalidad... Para no... Forzarlo...- dijo recordando las palabras del muchacho días atrás. -...Un tiempo de ajuste... Solo entre nosotros dos... Sin distracciones... Pero si...-asintió. -...Talvez mi subconciente lo volvió un castigo...-

El menor le vio sin habla, estaba incrédulo, y bastante ofendido. ¿Había sido recluido a este nivel? Porque su pareja inconscientemente le odiaba!... 

El General se levantó del sofá con un gruñido. -¡No me hagas esa cara!...- dijo leyendo la mente del muchacho solo de ver su cara de ofendido. -Si quieres ver esto como un confinamiento... ¡Bien!... Hazte la víctima...- aventó uno de los cojines del sofá a la cara del muchacho para después salir de la sala rumbo a la habitacion de ambos y encerrarse ahí.

Esa noche el más joven durmió en el sofá, incluso si la puerta de su habitación no estubiera cerrada. El nerd la sentia así. No le importó carecer de una manta al dormir, o de una almohada propiamente dicha (uso un cojín del sofá) porque hubiera sido más incómodo dormir junto a su pareja.


	17. Apoyo

-Vístete...-

El chico se levantó de un susto de su sueño, buscando sus lentes rápidamente, cuando se los puso, lo primero que vio fue a su pareja completamente vestido con su traje de General.

Después de casi una semana de verlo en camisas y pantalones deportivos, se sorprendió.

-...Disculpa?-

-Que te vistas... Llegaremos tarde al trabajo...- El General no repitió otra vez y se fue a hacer el café de la mañana, dejando al chico ahí sólo meditando lo que había escuchado. 

¿Trabajar?... ¿TRABAJAR?... Chad se levantó apresurado a tomar una ducha, no había estado tan emocionado por ir a trabajar desde el día que le dijeron que lo contrataban en la NASA. 

Por fin... Después de tantos días, tendría contacto con alguien más que no fuera su novio.

Se puso su mejor suéter, los jeans que su novio amaba, y la colonia que sólo usaba en ocasiones especiales. Cuando salió de su habitación en la mesa ya estaban sus cosas... Sus llaves, su celular, su cartera. Todo lo que le había quitado su pareja durante su aislamiento. 

-Es tarde... Bebe tu café en el camino, vámonos...- Chad tomó el café que su novio le ofreció, incluso se molestó en ponérselo en un termo para no tirarlo durante el viaje en auto.

Jamás creyó que un simple viaje en auto le pusiera tan feliz, era bueno estar fuera de nuevo.

\-------

-CHAAAAD!!!...- El hombre delgado de barba corrió abrazando al muchacho y despegandolo del suelo.

-Steve! Steve! Asfixias al chico!! Bájalo!- Gary se acercó por detrás haciendo que lo bajara, solo para robarselo para un abrazo también. -Nos diste un buen susto muchacho!... Pensamos que habías renunciado!-

-Oh peor! Que algo te había pasado...- continuo Steve.

El más joven no podía estar mas feliz de ver a sus compañeros de nuevo, pero se sentía culpable de haberlos preocupado así. -Lo siento... No era mi intención preocuparlos... Pero estoy bien sólo fue...-

-Santa Nave Madre Marciana... ¿Que te pasó en el ojo?...- Gary estaba demasiado ocupado abrazando al chico que no había notado su ojo hasta que se separó.

Chad se tocó el ojo por sobre el lente, apenado. Si bien después de casi una semana el ojo había sanado, y ya no estaba inflamado, ni cerrado, el moretón alrededor del ojo estaba algo más oscuro y a medio sanar. Si sus compañeros se asustaban con eso, no los hubiera querido ver reaccionar cuando recién se lo hicieron.

-Oh... Esto... Tuve un pequeño accidente...-

-¿Pequeño?.. parece como si hubieras peleado con un Boxeador...- Steve se acercó inspeccionandolo pero Chad se alejó un poco. 

Estaba avergonzado.

-Esta bien, ya se curó... Fue solo torpeza mía mientras acomodaba una cajas en la casa... Es todo...- dijo mientras veía al General pasar caminado tras Steve y Gary junto con el superior Wade, contuvo la respiración hasta que ambos superiores estubieron fuera de alcance nuevamente.

Steve y Gary se miraron entre si preocupados.

-Chad... Somos tus amigos... No somos tontos...- mencionó Steve.

El nerd se quedó frío.

Gary estubo de acuerdo. -Nosotros no nos creemos eso de que fueron de vacaciones...-

-¿Vacaciones?... ¿Eso fue lo que les dijeron?...- Acaso el General había dicho eso?... Porque era el último en enterarse de todo siempre...

Sus dos amigos se vieron entre si nuevamente, la confusión de su amigo lo decía todo. -Lo sabía!...- dijo Steve. -Ya me parecía bastante raro que ambos falten un día, y que al siguiente el General llame para decir que irán de vacaciones...-

Gary puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo más joven.   
-Chad... Se sincero... Fue el quien...-

-Suficiente... Esta no es la hora de descanso, podrán platicar cuando terminen su jornada laboral... Ahora.. ¡A Trabajar!- Apenas la voz del General sonó en la habitacion todos se sentaron en sus áreas de trabajo. Incluso Chad quien agacho la cabeza agradecido en cierta forma por la llamada de atención que le salvó de una explicación.

\----- 

Había tenido tanto trabajo con el cual ponerse al dia, que fue casi imposible convivir con sus amigos. Aunque le encantaba la compañía de Steve y Gary, pensaba que era lo mejor por el momento, no creía saber cómo responder a sus preguntas.

-Uh?...- noto las dos sombras tras el y volteo su silla para ver a sus amigos ahí.

-Ya es hora del almuerzo...-Dijo Steve, obviamente en su cara podía notar que no le buscaba para ir a merendar exactamente. Ellos sólo querían explicaciones.

-Chad...- James camino firme y seguro en medio de los dos científicos y los quito del camino sólo con su presencia. -Es hora de nuestro descanso... Vamos...-

Jalo un poco su bata, para que se levantara de su silla y le siguiera. Sin decir palabra alguna el Nerd le siguió dando una mirada de reojo a sus amigos.

Ellos estaban preocupados, no había duda.

-Pedí algo de comer...- dijo el mayor una vez habían entrado en su oficina. No era la primera vez que comían a solas en la oficina de James, pero por lo regular, a Chad le gustaba comer en el comedor.

El chico asintió, estaba bien, ninguno había podido hacer un almuerzo al salir rápido de la casa esa mañana. -Oh... Bien...- tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de su pareja.

Comieron en silencio.

\--------

-Señor! Señor!...- Steve y Gary corrieron donde su superior el Director Wade estaba.

-Señores... Por favor, estoy en medio de mi comida...- dijo algo molesto al ser detenido en plena cafetería con su bandeja del almuerzo de las manos.

-Lo siento señor... Pero es algo urgente...- La cara de Gary lo decía todo, su rostro alegre y tranquilo, estaba lleno de preocupación.

\------

Los tres hombres caminaron a toda prisa por los pasillos de la base.

-¿Estan completamente seguros de esto?- el hombre de color, encabezaba a los tres mientras se dirigían a la oficina del General James.

-Señor... Con todo respeto, usted también a sospechado esto, las vacaciones tan inusuales, la forma de actuar de Chad, usted mismo lo vio, su ojo estaba morado!...- dijo Steve, tratando de seguirle el paso.

Gary continuo. -Llamamos a Chad a su celular toda la semana, siempre me mandaba al buzón... Eso no es normal en el...-

El Director no necesitaba escuchar más. Conocía a James, habían sido amigos desde que eran cadetes en la milicia, conocía su carácter, apesar de ser un hombre de mucha moral, también era alguien con serios problemas de ira. 

Justo cuando pensó que está relación y su reciente salida del Closet le ayudaría con su carácter, pasaba algo así. 

Llegaron a la oficina de James e intento abrir la puerta, la oficina siempre estaba sin cerrojo, como Director del lugar podría entrar a cualquier lado sin tocar antes. Pero estaba cerrada.

Tocó un par de veces, pero no podía esperar. -James... ¿Estas ahí?...- No respondían. -James!... Soy yo Wade... Abre en este instante!...- jamás le levantaba la voz a nadie, menos a su viejo amigo, pero estaba comenzando a preocuparse. 

-Suficiente, la derribaré...- el moreno dio un paso atrás preparándose para patear la puerta, cuando los tres hombres se quedaron quietos al ver la perilla girando, y el General apareció frente a ellos con una evidente cara de disgusto.

Lo primero que hicieron los hombres fue asomarse sobre el hombro de James para ver a Chad, quien estaba sentado en una silla, habiendo sido interrumpido en medio de su comida. 

Los tres suspiraron.

-¿Cual es el significado de esto?...- James estaba molesto, y bastante confundido.

Wade retomó su postura firme y miro a su compañero. -James... A mi oficina... Ahora...-

 

\--------


	18. Bien

-Esto debe ser una broma...- James se levantó de su silla caminando por la oficina de su superior y amigo.

-Solo respóndeme... Si estoy en un error me disculpare inmediatamente contigo... Solo si logras negarmelo directamente a la cara...-

El General se volteo inmediatamente a ver al moreno, y le dió la cara. -¿Quieres que te lo diga?... Bien... Te lo diré... Si, yo golpeé a Chad... Yo le dejé ese ojo morado.- 

Wade suspiro sonteniendose la frente con la mano. -Oh James... ¿Que hiciste?...-

\--------

-¡Lo sabía!...- Steve se levantó colérico de la silla en la oficina del General.

Ambos científicos se había quedado con su amigo en la oficina de James, queriendo sus propias respuestas.

-Steve, no pasó como tú crees...- dijo el chico para tratar de calmarle.

-Chad, no importa como allá pasado... Te golpeó... Ese es el punto...-

-Steve tiene razón Chad... No puedo pensar en una razón por la cual sea correcto que te allá dejado así...- dijo Gary que por lo regular era la voz de la razón.

\--------

-Esto es entre el y yo... El no es un niño, ni una mujer... Ambos somos adultos y sabemos lo que hacemos...-

-James por favor, no me vengas con eso... Lo golpeaste, por más que quieras darte excusas a ti mismo, sabes que estubo mal...- Wade siempre fue el único en esta base que podía ponerse cara a cara con el General, y esta no sería la excepción.

-Deja de tratar esto como un estúpido caso de violencia doméstica... Fue un golpe es todo... No pasó de nuevo, ni pasara...-

-¿Quien confirma eso?-

\----------

Chad grito. -¡CHICOS BASTA!... ¡No volverá a pasar!... El se disculpó inmediatamente... Estamos bien ahora...- 

Era mentira... Todo era mentira.

\--------

James grito. -¡YO!... Yo puedo confirmartelo... Es mi palabra... Y la de el... Estamos bien ahora...- 

Era mentira también.

.

.

.

.

.

"Estamos bien ahora..."

...


	19. Hablar

-Lo siento...- dijo con la cabeza agachada mientras viajaban en auto de regreso a casa, ese día había sido difícil. -Yo... Yo les dije lo del golpe...- 

Chad estaba aterrado, había hablado, había contado algo de su vida personal, que probablemente le traería problemas a su pareja.

Pero para sorpresa del menor, James respondió tranquilo. -Esta bien... Yo también tube que hacerlo...-

Chad comprendió automáticamente. -¿F.. fue por eso que El Director Wade te llamo?-

El General asintió. -El quiere escucharlo de tu propia voz...-

El joven negó rápidamente. -Explique todo a Steve y Gary... Les juré que fue algo de una vez, un accidente... Te juro que jamás diría algo que te diera problemas James...-

-Eso ... Eso lose...- El mayor estaba más callado que de costumbre, probablemente por su propia culpa, al escuchar como su novio le defendía ciegamente.

Chad volvió a bajar la mirada... Estaba cansado de esto, pero esta era su realidad de todos los días. James jamás sería alguien conversador, jamás tendrían esa comunicación de pareja que tanto anhelaba. James por falta de confianza para mostrar sus sentimientos y Chad por miedo a tocar cualquier tema para no enfadar a su pareja.

-De... Debemos hablar...-  
-De... Debemos hablar...-

Dijeron ambos al unisono, sorprendiendose al instante, se miraron un momento para después asentir de acuerdo.

\---------

Todo lo hicieron en silencio, llegaron a su casa, cerraron la puerta bajo llave, apagaron sus celulares, el General se quitó el saco y la corbata, mientras el mas joven se deshizo de su bata de laboratorio, sentándose en el sofá.

James tomó una silla, y la puso frente al sofá y se sentó, para que ambos se vieran cara a cara al hablar.

-No quiero que me dejes...- Chad fue el primero en hablar, probablemente por tener más preguntas e inquietudes en la cabeza.

-No voy a dejarte... Yo... - se sentía mal al escuchar que el joven pensaba eso. -¿Que te hace pensar eso?...-

-As evitado hablar de eso... Por bastante tiempo... Lo estás evitando...-

-¿Hablar de que?-

-¡EXACTAMENTE!... Lo haces ahora, como si no supieras cual es nuestro problema...-

-¿¡Cual es nuestro problema!? Chad... Tenemos miles de problemas... Mi problema de alcohol, tu sobresensibilidad... Nuestra adicción al trabajo, nuestra falta de comunicación, mis problemas de ira, tu dependencia, nuestra diferencia de edad, nuestra relación sanguínea...-

-Ahí esta... ¿Porque no puedes llamarlo como es?... Es incesto... Es lo que es...- tomó aire y lo dijo, directamente, sin filtros para que sonará menos grave de lo que era. -Te estas acostando con tu hijo...-

El mayor se levantó de su silla y pasó la mano por su rostro. Eso era, penso Chad. Ahí estaba, ese era el verdadero problema.

-Si... Si, esta bien... Lo sabes, lo se, lo sabemos... ¿Cual es tu solución?... ¿Separarnos?- 

Chad se quedó frío, no, el no quería ni siquiera pensar en la idea de que se separaran. Pero tampoco quería estar junto a alguien que sintiera asco cada vez que estuvieran juntos o que tuviera que estar ebrio para poder acostarse con el.

El menor permaneció sentado viendo sus manos apretar sus rodillas. -James... Solo dime una cosa...-levantó levemente la vista para ver cómo el otro volteaba a verle también.

-¿Sientes asco de estar conmigo... Sabiendo que soy tu hijo?...-

James le miro por un momento. ¿Como respondería a eso?... ¿Sentia asco de estar con Chad?... Jamás.... ¿Sentia asco de estar con su hijo?... Talvez... Pero como podía poner esto en palabras, como decirle al menor, que lo amaba, que jamás sentiría asco de abrazarle, de besarle, de acariciar su suave piel y besar cada centímetro de ella.

Que la única razón por la que estubo lejos de el, era la culpa y el miedo a ser juzgados.

El no podía poner esto en palabras, nunca fue bueno para hablar. Pero su chico, merecía una respuesta.

Camino seguro hasta el, el menor temió por un momento haber desencadenado su ira. Pero no. James le sujeto de los brazos forzandole a pararse, y le beso. La sorpresa de Chad duro unos segundos, hasta que su pareja le beso con más insistencia esperando que correspondiera. 

Inclino su cabeza y dejo que el mayor se adentrara en su boca, no podía recordar la última vez que se besaron así. El nerd rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, y el General le sujeto con una mano la cintura, y su otra mano en la nuca del muchacho, acercandole lo más posible a ese beso.

James quería dejarlo todo ahí, quería que ese beso explicara como se sentía, que entendiera lo mucho que le atraía y las ganas que tenía de hacerlo suyo. Que la palabra "asco" se desvaneciera de sus mentes.

-J-james...-

-C-Chad...-

Susurraron el nombre del otro entre los besos.

Esa noche... Lo harían. No importaba que, lo harían... Después de sabe cuanto tiempo de que está travesía incestuosa empezó, lo harían sin remordimientos, solo amor.

Termino recostando al muchacho en el sofá, y se posó sobre el, jalando el cuello de su suéter para besar y lamer su cuello.

Chad abría sus piernas dándole espacio para acomodarse entre ellas, la sensación de sus entrepiernas rosarse, incluso con los pantalones de ambos interfiriendo, era majestuosa. James presiono sus caderas adelante, su miembro se presionaba con el de Chad, ambos gimieron y respiraban pesadamente, se deseaban, no cabía duda.

-¿Ahora... Ahora me explico?... -susurro el General, dejando de besarle el cuello para hablar cerca de su oreja. -... Vez como no es asco lo que siento por ti...-

El joven no pudo más que asentir. Le estaba claro.

-Quiero desvestirte....- susurro.

En cualquier otro momento Chad le hubiera respondido ¿Que te detiene?. 

-Pero aquí no...- James se bajó de enzima de su pareja y le cargo en brazos, lo había hecho muchas veces antes, Chad era muy delgado, cargarlo estilo nupcial nunca fue una tarea difícil para el.

El menor se dejó llevar sin objeción, y fue dejado con delicadeza en la cama que compartían.

Se sacó los tennis, y estaba por sacarse el suéter cuando recordó lo que el otro había dicho, y penso que sería mejor que el lo desvistiera. Parecía estar en lo correcto, ya que James sonrío cuando vio que se detenía. 

El mayor se sacó los zapatos y deshizo su cinturón para sacarse la camisa blanca de botones, quedando solo en sus pantalones. 

Subió a la cama mirando a su novio, quien estaba impaciente, recostado contra las muchas almohadas.

Empezó poniendo sus manos en sus muslos, acariciando hacia arriba por sus caderas, cintura y los costados de su pecho, sus manos eran tan grandes que podía rodear la cintura de su pareja fácilmente. 

Incluso sobre la ropa, sus caricias se sentían exquisitas.

Los pulgares hicieron círculos en los pezones, que se podían notar levemente a través de la tela del suéter. Podía notar como el joven apretaba sus muslos juntos, estaba impaciente, quería más.

James disfrutaba el juego previo, pero también quería tomarle lo antes posible.

Tomó los bordes de su sueter y lo levantó sacandole la prenda de un jalón. Sus lentes se cayeron durante el movimiento, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó. El General ya estaba besando su cuello, cuando se volvió a acomodar entre las piernas del otro.

-Ah... J-james...- gimió cuando el frottage empezó de nuevo y con más insistencia. Los pantalones de ambos se sentían tan apretados, y James era tan grande y duro al balancearse en su contra para conseguir el mayor contacto entre sus genitales. Lo único que Chad podía hacer era rodear las caderas del mayor con sus piernas.

Ambos estaban sudando, el Nerd podía ver el pecho fuerte de su General brillar con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana. 

Se besaron de nuevo, esta vez con hambre.

El menor no supo cuando habían dejado de menearse, y James empezó a desabrochar sus jeans rojos. Pero Chad nuevamente no objeto. Los pantalones fueron arrojados al piso con el resto de su ropa. 

Pero el muchacho no entendía porque no le sacaba la ropa interior de una vez, probablemente se trataba de otro juego previo, pensó.

Y en efecto, el General miraba los boxers señidos del menor, y bajo su rostro hasta donde sobresalía el pequeño bulto de su pareja. Abrio su boca y lo tomo, humedeciendo la tela con cada mover de boca. Besaba, chupaba, lamía, la tela era tan delgada que se pegaba como un guante a la silueta de su miembro.

Chad no podía inhalar suficiente aire, arqueaba su espalda mientras gemía casi sin aire. 

James Jamás había visto una imagen más hermosa, su cuerpo tan palido y piel tan suave y enrojecida en sus mejillas y los pezones que había tocado con anterioridad. Separó su boca de la húmeda tela y jalo un poco para sacar la prenda lentamente. Lo primero que noto, fue que la punta de su pene ya estaba algo rosa. Era adorable.

Tiró los boxers empapados al suelo y se acomodó nuevamente entre sus piernas.

-¿Esta listo?-

-S-siempre... Para ti siempre...- respondió en automático.

James le sonrió en respuesta, tomando sus dos dedos medios en su boca, lamiendolos húmedos. No había penetrado a su novio en un tiempo, y aunque en cualquier otro momento Chad estaría listo para tomarlo sin preparación, justo ahora quería ser considerado para volverlo a acostumbrar a su circunferencia.

Llevo sus dedos a la entrada estrecha de su novio. Primero solo con su dedo medio, y después con ambos. Podía sentir como las paredes se dilataban a su alrededor, conocía bien esta parte de su pareja. No le avergonzaba admitirlo.

-Pa... Pá...- suspiro entre gemidos, para arrepentirse de inmediato.

¿Que había hecho? Tomó el peor recordatorio de los complejos de James, y los trajo justo en el momento menos adecuado. -Y-yo... L-lo siento... No quise...-

James dejo mover sus dedos dentro de su pareja, analizando lo que el otro había dicho. ¿De eso se trataba todo?... ¿Era eso por lo que su pareja había podido asimilar su relación incestuosa más rápido y fácilmente que el?

-Esta bien... - dijo mientras retomaba el movimiento con sus dedos. -Si eso te gusta... Llámame como desees....-

Chad no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Pero eso no quitaba el echo de que se sentía horrible por decirlo. -¿E-Estas seguro?...ah...-

El General sacó sus dedos de su interior, abriendo sus pantalones solo lo suficiente para sacar su miembro completamente erecto, acomodando la punta de su miembro alineada con la entrada del muchacho. La sola sensación de rose ya lo ponía loco.

-¿Me veo seguro?...- se inclino adelante para besar sus labios, dándole ánimos de continuar. -... Ya estamos hasta el hoyo en esto... Que más da hundirnos más...- 

James inclino su cabeza aún lado, y al mismo tiempo que hundió su miembro en Chad, mordió su cuello, provocando que el otro gritara.

Empezó a empujar adelante abriéndose paso en el suave y húmedo interior, acomodándose para que el chico se acostumbrara, a su vez lamiendo la marca que había dejado en el cuello de su novio.

No era la primera vez que mordia a Chad, y tampoco sería la última, a el le gustaba, pero sobretodo a James le gustaba, le gustaba marcarlo.

-Papá... Ya estoy listo... Por favor... Muévete...- sujetaba los hombros de James con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello. 

Ahí estaba, el mayor sabía que usaría esa palabra, sabía que dejaría su remordimiento de lado y se dejaría consumir por su fantasía. Solo que en esta ocasión, no era una fantasía... Era la realidad.

Dejó su cuello para susurrarle al oido, preparándose para lo que vendría.-... Shhh déjamelo a mi... Bebé...- 

Se sostuvieron entre sí, y el mayor empezó a embestir de verdad. Era impresionante como el miembro del General parecía ser demaciado grande para las caderas angostas del joven, pero al mismo tiempo, parecían encajar tan bien.

La cama crujía de la fuerza de las embestidas. Agradeciendo no tener vecinos tan cerca como para que escucharan. 

Para el menor la pequeña picadura de dolor era casi inexistente, todo se empequeñecia en comparación a la deliciosa sensación de estar lleno. No tardó mucho en gritar una y otra vez, por su padre. 

Pero mientras el mas joven gritaba por más, el General solo gruñia y susurraba al oído del menor. 

-¿Te gusta?... ¿Esta es suficiente prueba para ti?... - Esto basto para que Chad sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. James sabía que no duraría mucho a este paso.

Uso la fuerza de su abdomen para ponerse de rodillas y cargar al muchacho en brazos, ahora, en vez de dar sus embestidas hacia adelante, dejaba caer el peso del chico sobre su regazo. 

Chad se sostubo del cuello del General con todas sus fuerzas, aún rodeándo su cintura con sus piernas. Agradecía la fuerza de su novio cuando le alzaba para volverlo a dejar caer.

Esto se repitió varias veces entre gemidos y gruñidos, hasta que el golpe constante en un punto hizo que el pobre chico agotado gritara, viniéndose en el abdomen de su pareja. El fluido caliente entre ellos pareció ser el punto culminante, ya que a James le bastaron un par de embestidas más, para correrse dentro del joven.

Si, Chad se había venido gritando por su papá. 

Si, James se había corrido igual gritando por su bebé. 

Y por primera vez, ninguno de los dos, se había arrepentido de tremendo pensamiento. Ya que al final del día, todo se quedaba a puertas cerradas entre ellos dos.

Aún unidos, James recostó con mucho cuidado a su pareja en la cama, podía ver el punto donde ambos se unían y su fluido se filtraba ensuciando las mantas. Levantando un poco la mirada, vio el vientre de Chad cubierto de su semen, pensando que seguro su propio vientre se veía igual, y viendo aún más arriba veía su pecho empapado en sudor subiendo y bajando por su respiración alterada. Y al final, su bello rostro, completamente rojo con la boca abierta luchando por aire. 

Amaba tanto a este chico. Gritaba por dentro del amor que le tenía y que no podía explicar con palabras. No sabía que hubiera sido de su vida si no lo hubiera conocido. Y pensó. Aún peor, no sabía que hubiera sido de su vida, si su relación con su madre hubiera continuado y hubiera criado a Chad como su hijo.

No quería pensar en eso.

En este momento, solo eran ellos dos, en este momento y para siempre.

Se inclinó adelante y beso levemente a su muchacho, para distraerle lo suficiente para sacar su miembro de el. Provocándole un pequeño gemido, pero nada que no pudiera sobrellevar.

Tomó una sábana delgada para taparlos a ambos sin molestarse en limpiarse siquiera. Ya abría tiempo para eso por la mañana. Este momento era sólo de ellos.

Se recostó junto a su pareja, y Chad respondió acurrucandose a su costado, con James sosteniendole por la cintura. El besó su frente, y cuando el ambiente por fin se calmó se inclinó un poco más para hablar a su oído.

-Nos casaremos...-

El menor tardó en entender las palabras del otro, pero su cara de confusión fue suficiente para que el General se aclarará.

-Seguiremos juntos... Nos casaremos... Tendremos una vida larga y plena en pareja, nos jubilaremos y viviremos felices el resto de nuestras vidas...-

Chad parpadeo confundido, ¿De que estaba hablando?

-Lo que dijiste antes... Sobre, que no querías que te dejara...- James aclaro y Chad recordó finalmente. -...Lo único que me impedía seguir contigo era nuestro parentesco... Pero ya no me importa... Quiero que sigamos juntos... Y hacer todo lo que te acabo de decir...-

-J-james...- El chico estaba sin habla, pero no pasó ni un segundo cuando sonrió. -Acepto... Acepto... Quiero hacer todo eso contigo... Pero más que nada, quiero estar contigo... Para siempre.- con las fuerzas que le quedaban se impulso a abrazarlo. 

Y lloró.

Por fin lloró, por una buena razón.

Ambos eran felices, aunque fuera solo en ese momento, eran felices genuinamente. Sabían que no sería fácil, que habría más problemas por superar. Pero ahora, al menos ahora, lo habían hablado y estaban de acuerdo a luchar por ello.

No eran la pareja perfecta. Tenían muchos problemas. Talvez el General no superaría sus problemas de ira del todo, o talvez Chad es y siempre será muy dependiente con tendencia a justificar la violencia de su pareja. Y talvez eso era sólo el inicio de sus problemas, ya que sus diferencias de edad, formas de pensar y su relación sanguinea eran cosas aún más graves.

A la vista del mundo, la relación era autodestructiva, incluso si no fueran padre e hijo. Pero para ellos, a los ojos de ellos individualmente, el otro era, la persona perfecta con quien estar.

Y si sus vidas eran largas y plenas, querían estar el resto de sus vidas en compañía del otro.

Si, talvez habían roto las leyes del ciclo de la vida, ¿Pero que importaba si rompían las reglas? Si al final lo único que tenían seguro después de nacer, era morir.

-Te amo...-

-Yo también Te amo...-

FIN

\-------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aún no se acabo habrá un prólogo después :'V  
> No me lloren, sabían desde el principio que este fic sería drama y más drama.
> 
> -c va a escribir algo con menos plot y feels-


End file.
